Finitum Ascensus
by Sve
Summary: Una misión ha sido asignada a Draco Malfoy por más que una venganza. La gloria o la muerte. Luchar contra uno mismo a veces es más dificil que contra todo el mundo. Una historia sobre dolor y redención. El sexto año de Draco y todo lo que hubo destrás.


**FINITUM ASCENSUS.**

**Por Sve Cortés.**

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR.**

Si esta historia llegó a tus manos pretendiendo ser algún original, es falso, si llegó bajo algún título diferente al de Finitum Ascensus es falso.

La distribución de esta historia bajo otro título, otro formato y otro autor diferente a los nombres de Sve, Sve Cortés o Evelyn Cortés, son plagio. Denúncialos a la cuenta de mail que vas a poder encontrar al la finalización de la historia o a la cuenta Sve de

Cualquier semejanza con algún personaje u hecho de la vida real u otro FanFiction es mera coincidencia, la historia es totalmente original fuera de la historia de JKR en la que se basa.

Los personajes y el mundo en que la historia transcurre así como gran parte de los hechos pertenecen a la saga Harry Potter© creada por J..

Esta historia no presenta citas textuales ni modificadas de ninguna historia diferente a Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince, frases y contenidos (así como personajes) diferentes a esta historia son totalmente originales y de carácter ficticio.

Por la publicación y distribución de esta historia nadie recibe ni debe recibir ningún tipo de remuneración.

* * *

**CAP****ÍTULO I.**

**Las Maldiciones.**

La humedad y la neblina estaban presentes en el jardín de los Malfoy ese día, como un cruel presagio; la temperatura era considerablemente baja para tratarse de un día de verano. Narcisa no podía evitar que todo la remontara a tiempo atrás, tampoco podía evitar las miles de dudas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza ¿Habría hecho bien? ¿Había condenado a un hombre inocente de un asesinato a morir por culpa de este? ¿Había condenado a su hijo a la muerte?

Su hijo… se trataba de su hijo, de la vida de su único hijo, lo amaba demasiado como para medir todos sus actos y consecuencias. Finalmente lo había logrado, estaba más preocupada de lo que jamás llegó a creer podría estar, y tenía miedo, estaba aterrada; por primera vez en su vida se arrepentía de algo que había hecho… ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le daría a su hijo? Tantos años repitiendo que no debía arrepentirse de nada de lo que había dicho o hecho y sólo mirar atrás para no volver a cometer ciertos detalles, los errores simplemente no existían y ahora ella misma dudaba de haber cometido uno, y bastante grande.

Se acercó un poco más a la ventana para tratar de ver con mayor claridad las rosas rosadas en medio de un día tan oscuro, no lo logró y eso, la amargó un poco más, también a ella.

Debía seguir demostrando una fachada, cuando no quería nada más que desaparecer de aquel lugar, sin duda estaba pagando pecados del pasado y dolían, más que nada, pero no podía. No podía demostrar realmente cuanto lo sufría, con su marido, con su hermana, con su amigo, no podía más que seguir luchando sola, contra todo.

Escuchó pasos provenientes del piso inferior, por enorme que la mansión pudiera ser, la soledad y el silencio eran tan grandes que incluso cualquier ínfimo movimiento de una capa podría ser escuchando desde la habitación más lejana con total claridad; sólo entonces extrañó los momentos en que el edificio, por un motivo u otro estaba lleno de vida, con gente recorriéndola, con el sonido de risas ásperas, conversaciones largas y duraderas, las corridas de los niños, hijos de docenas de invitados y el suyo propio. Ahora, la enorme en imponente Mansión Malfoy no era más que la sombra de lo que solía ser, un recuerdo borroso como la espectral niebla que la rodeaba aquel mismo hermoso lugar que ella misma había visto por primera vez de pequeña y que luego sería su hogar.

Ansiosa cerró los ojos, aún apoyada contra el vidrio. Tan sólo tres personas estaban habitando ese lugar, pero no eras las personotas que ella recordaba, ni las que quería que estuvieran, allí no estaba su marido, y sin embargo eran tres… Lucius, solo en una celda. Ya nada lo distinguía de los reos allí presentes, toda su dignidad quedaba reducida a polvo cuando su única comida pasaba por sobras y migajas, cuando sus momentos de sueño eran sólo aquellos en que los Dementotes preferían rondar pisos más arriba o más abajo, cuando ya nada realmente importaba, lo extrañaba y nadie creería cuanto, por eso lo defendía.

—Aún piensas ignorarme Bella —afirmó Narcisa cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

—No, pero sigo pensando que cometiste un gran error, una estupidez de tu parte si me lo pregunta— siseo Bellatrix, sabía que no le gustaba dar rodeos a las cosas, no era propio de ella.

—Pero aún así aquí estás.

—No pretendas que acepte lo que haz hecho Cissy, porque sabes muy bien que sigo sin confiar en él —Bellatrix no aumentaba el tono de su voz, nunca con ella. —, el que hiciera el Juramente no significa nada ¡yo sé como es!

—Tú sólo crees que sabes como es Bella, él es el único hombre, después de Lucius por el que pondría en juego mi vida, y sé, él haría lo mismo.

—Eres ilusa Cissy… —Bellatrix hablaba como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—Bella, nunca te pedí una opinión sobre nada de lo que he hecho.

— ¡Y por eso tu marido está en la cárcel! —seguían distanciadas, Bellatrix pegada al la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, hablaba y aún así parecía aburrida de todo, Narcisa permanecía pegada a su ventana, dándole la espalda.

—Cierra la boca Bellatrix —la voz que sonó era masculina, madura, lejana de aquella que inundaba los pensamientos de Narcisa hace unos momento. Draco simplemente pasaba, ni siquiera se molestó en entrar y sus pasos no se detuvieron, sólo se perdieron mientras los segundos pasaban.

—Sigue defendiéndolo, siempre lo hará —las palabras de su hermana simplemente la atravesaban, existían cosas que nunca cambiarían, no importaba cuando tiempo pasara, no importaba nada.

Narcisa escuchó los pasos de Bella detenerse a su lado y suspiró. Sintió una de las manos de Bellatrix aferrarse en torno a su muñeca y su cabeza apoyarse en su hombro.

—Deberías estar orgullosa, el Señor le ofreció un rol de gran importancia, es como si ya fuera su mano derecha, ni siquiera a mí me lo ha pedido… —siguió escuchando como hablaba y medida que bajaba el tono de voz, una extraña manera de reconfortarla que a Narcisa le daba en parte lástima, en parte asco y en parte gratitud, después de todo, eran hermanas—, algún día será parte de la historia.

—No quiero que sea parte de ninguna historia Bella, sólo quiero que crezca, que termine de crecer tranquilo, sólo tiene dieciséis años. No ha terminado de estudiar, no ha conocido la vida y ahora tiene que conocer la muerte, no quiero que lo haga Bella, no quiero.

Sollozó en ese extraño abrazo al que su hermana la sometía y dejó que sus lagrimas tocaran el suelo como tantos días atrás, y se vio a si misma en el reflejo del vidrio, junto a Bellatrix Black. Estaban indudablemente malditos, maldecidos, el mismo día que había recuperado a su hermana fue el mismo día en que su mundo comenzó a caer, y sólo entonces todo, extrañamente, tomaba sentido.

—Es una misión suicida, y sólo Severus lo entiendo como yo.

—Snape ve las cosas como le convienen, yo no confío en él.

—Lo sé, pero, nunca hemos pensado igual ¿o si Bella? —no era una pregunta que pretendiera respuesta, pero aún así la obtuvo.

—Jamás. Pero aún así seguimos aquí.

—Siempre.

El silencio volvió a ser eterno, el ruido de sus respiraciones apenas audible, conjuntas, acompasadas, definitivamente las cosas no cambiaban del todo con el tiempo.

—Nunca fui buena en Adivinación —la voz de Narcisa fue la que rompió el silencio y con una risa casi sin un rastro de maldad y demencia Bella contestó.

—Tampoco en Aritmancia.

—No me interesaban, simplemente carecían de importancia en el mundo.

—Amabas pociones, no, esa era yo —fue el turno de Narcisa de sonreír, sólo un segundo.

—Quiero que Draco viva todo eso.

—Lo hará, aún tiene un año por delante. Dime Cissy, ¿qué harás si lo logra? —Narcisa supo que Bella llevaba tiempo queriendo preguntarle eso, simplemente no habían tenido oportunidad.

—No lo sé, seguirá siendo Draco.

—Nunca dije que no sólo, me pregunto que sucedería, finalmente aceptarías que él siguiera los pasos de Lucius, o tal vez te entusiasmarías tú misma y los seguirías también.

—Yo siempre estaré con ellos Bella, llevar una máscara cubriendo mi rostro o una marca adornando mi brazo no cambia en nada mis ideales —se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que realmente decir eso implicaba, aceptar la misión de su hijo.

—Entonces, no debe preocuparte, si confías en el Señor Tenebroso, confías en sus palabras y en lo que nos encomienda —lentamente la voz de Bellatrix volvía a llenarse de esa fe ciega que depositaba en el Señor de Las Tinieblas, de esa devoción que rozaba la más grande de las locuras aumentadas por los años de encierro en Azkaban y de a poco se fue alejando de Narcisa hasta quedar frente a ella, apartándola del vidrio—, posiblemente Draco necesite ayuda ¿sabes? Él está muy entusiasmado con ser parte de algo tan importante, me ha pedido que le enseñe Oclumancia hace un tiempo, me sorprendió bastante que lo hiciera, creo que lo estaba subestimando bastante también, realmente tiene aptitudes —el brillo en sus ojos oscuros no pasó desapercibido por Narcisa, realmente Bellatrix sería más que feliz de tener un hijo en el lugar de Draco, uniéndose a las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso.

—Yo no subestimo a mi hijo —dijo Narcisa con el entrecejo fruncido como si hubieran dicho lo más ofensivo del mundo—, sólo no creo que el Señor lo estime lo suficiente como para creer que realmente lo hará, no por nada Severus dijo lo que dijo sobre concluir él mismo con la misión, en caso de que Draco fallara.

—Pero tal vez no lo haga.

—Pero tal vez…

—No lo haga —la cortó Bella mientras hablaba; Narcisa realmente quería creer aquello que su hermana le decía —, si hay algo en lo que coincido con Snape, sin duda es lo que conseguiría Draco si lo lograra, la gloria.

—Ya te he dicho que no me importa —Narcisa comenzaba a peder la paciencia, los pocos que conocían del plan del Seños Tenebroso parecían pensar lo mismo, si bien había comenzado siendo un plan totalmente secreto y discreto, los rumores corrían entre sus seguidores, que un muchacho de dieciséis años hijo de Lucius Malfoy se uniera y tuviera la misión más importante que ninguno de ellos había tenido nunca, no era algo que dejar pasar, sin duda muchos creían que no lo lograrían, pero preferían no hablar demasiado frente a ellos, si lo lograba, el destino sin dudas cambiaría, sin dudas.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia uno de los grandes libreros que adornaban la estancia, tomó un libro pequeño, ya lo había leído, caminó hacia uno de los sillones rojos y se sentó. Sin leer, con el libro cerrado en su regazo.

—Y yo ya te he dicho, que ya no hay nada que le importe a nadie, aunque no haya nada que no puedas hacer —meditó dos segundos sus palabras, el tiempo que le tomó a Bellatrix atravesar la habitación, salir y cerrar la puerta. No tenía demasiado que rescatar de eso, las cosas en su vida iban de mal en peor, e inevitablemente no iba a ser la única vida que empeorara, eran más que tiempos oscuros, eran más que tiempos trágicos, eran más que tiempo de soledad, eran tiempos de final.

Oyó la voz de Draco y la de Bellatrix mezclarse en el piso inferior, pero no las escuchó, seguramente estaban discutiendo o teniendo una charla hasta casi fraternal. La relación de su hijo con su hermana mayor era una de las más extrañas que nunca hubiera visto, era posible que se odiaran o alabaran con la misma facilidad, aunque Narcisa estaba segura, era una relación de mutua conveniencia, nada más que negocios.

Y Draco seguía sin abandonar su mente, y era demasiado para ella, quería dejar de llorar, realmente quería dejar de hacerlo, quería abandonar todo, pero no podía, nunca se lo perdonaría, no podía dejar a su hijo, a su esposo y a su hermana, eran su familia, su única familia, estaba sola en el mundo sin ellos, y aunque no fuera así, no los dejaría.

Sabía que en algo, de todo aquello que había dicho, Bella tenía razón, no iba a poder lograr que el Señor Tenebroso le quitara esa misión a Draco, por más que ofreciera su propia vida a cambio, y Merlín sabía que lo haría si fuera la solución, por lo que sólo tenía una alternativa, ofrecer todo su apoyo y ayuda a su hijo, acompañarlo en el arduo camino que tenía por delante, en ese camino tan largo como corto y tan tenso como ligero.

Era el destino, debían haberlos maldecido.

Sin secar ninguna de las lagrimas de su rostro ni de la tapa del pequeño libro se acomodó, con ambas piernas pegadas, casi relajada, suspiró hondamente, abrió el libro, pasó las primeras tres páginas y comenzó a leer. Ya no había nada que no pudiera hacer.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo de lo que hasta ahora es mi anfictión más épico. Sé que posiblemente no es lo que un fandom acostumbra leer, esta historia es en varios puntos canon, no quiero que deje de ser canon, pero si bien obviamente no lo es (es un fanfiction), todo lo que lean está justificado, así que es preferible no destruirse la cabeza, o mejor si, así las ansias crecer, jejeje.

Esta historia está en proceso, pero no voy a dejar de publicarla, es lo que yo quiero, lo que yo quiero creer que pasó y lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara, está saliendo perfecto, por lo menos en ese sentido.

Va a ser una historia larga, del mismo modo en que lo puede ser el libro, como notarán y habrán notado en un principio son los sucesos de "El Príncipe Mestizo" desde otro punto de vista, el de Draco, no esperen un cuento de hadas porque no lo es ni lo será.

Por otro lado, desde el momento en que esta historia comenzó a ser planeada fue dentro de un contexto de novela, por lo cual, el tamaño del fic es el de una novela y no está considerado como único, particularmente, no va a ser sólo uno.

Inicialmente se presenta el fic como Finitum Ascensus, pues bien, Finitum Ascensus es el nombre de la saga por así decirlo, es más de un libro, por ahora son dos los totalmente planeados, pero el tercero es sin dudas inminentes, no pretendo dejarme a mí misma con la duda de lo que va a pasar.

Esto puede ser tomado como spoiler, jejeje, es spoiler, pero no dice absolutamente nada de nada.

¿Por qué Dramione? No pregunten que 1) si les gusta el Dramione, posiblemente imaginen (no creo) por qué, 2) es complicado y tiene un sentido (y más de uno!) y 3) mantiene el suspenso.

Sin más que decir de esta historia, los dejo, espero les haya gustado, sepan, que no me gusta lo que yo llamo "populeo" por lo que si van a dejar reviews, que sean constructivos por favor, y antes de hacerlo, averigüen qué es contractivo.

Si les gusta, recomiendenlo, si no les gusta, critiquenlo, odienlo, es lo que se merece.

Espero ansiosa publicar otro capítulo, sin más.

Sve


End file.
